Downright Dynamite
by I Can Craft-It
Summary: A short, real life 'Wreck-It Ralph' AU. The gang go laser tagging at the local arcade, and Calhoun has a special plan in store for Felix when the match starts. Hero's Cuties.


Based on the prompt: _"Take me laser tagging and then pish me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away."_

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait…" Calhoun said, wanting to make sure she was on the same page as everyone else. "You're letting a _nine year old_ play with a group of adults?"

The question made everyone pause, and there was a moment of awkward silence underneath the imposing structure that was the arcade's 'Laser Tag' entrance. Vanellope, the girl whose legitimacy was being questioned, crossed her arms over her chest tersely.

"Uh, yeah! We do it all the time, doi!" the girl said matter-of-factly up to the ex-sergeant.

"Vannie, don't be rude! Miss Calhoun is new to this," Felix cut in. "She is right though, we do this all the time. And since Ralph and I work here, the staff gives us a bit of leeway."

"You don't look like the type to bend the rules, Fix-It," she gave the maintenance man a sly grin before stepping to Vanellope's side. "But she looks like she knows what she's doing. I suppose I should be on her team, so she can show me how it's done."

"Yeah!" the little girl threw her arms in the air, "I had my doubts, but Felix, you're new girlfriend is AWESOME! We're gonna cream you guys!"

The group of four was led in through the entrance to get geared up and to be briefed on the rules, and Calhoun listened intently. The game seemed simple enough.

Once the safety lecture was finished, they were out in the arena, but before the teams split, they each shared some words.

"Good luck, Tammy," Felix said sweetly.

"You too, Fix-it."

"Ya'll girls are goin' down!" Ralph interjected, his large figure leaning over Felix's, laser tag gun up in the air.

"Oh yeah?" Vanellope snorted.

"Yeah!"

"We'll see about that, _Admiral Underpants!_ C'mon, T.J. let's go formulate our plan of attack."

Calhoun had to admit, she really liked this kid.

The girls made it over to their base, and Vanellope briefly explained the arena's layout, and all the best spots to be.

"Okay, how about this," the raven-haired girl tapped Calhoun's shoulder with her gun. "You go for Felix, and I go for Strinkbrain. Divide and conquer!"

Tamora laughed. That was the wrong term for the situation, but she knew what Vanellope was getting at.

"Sounds like a plan."

The countdown started, and the game had begun. Calhoun swiftly made her way down from her base and set her focus on finding her target. She had to tuck herself away once or twice to avoid Ralph.

"Where are you?" the ex-sergeant mumbled under her breath. Her boyfriend was a stealthy little guy that was for sure. About to leave her cover, she paused mid-step and whirled around, coming face-to-face with her person of interest.

"Pretty slick, pint-size," she said coolly.

Felix had a clear shot, but he found himself unable to pull the trigger under Tamora's icy gaze. He slowly lowered his gun, as if in a trance.

The ex-sergeant smiled, it was cute how easily he could get wrapped around her little finger. Resting her gun on her shoulder, she approached him and grabbed the front of his vest. Pulling him close, she held her face just centimeters from Felix's, taking in his stunned expression before planting her lips on his.

 _Yowza_. A shiver ran up Felix's spine as they kissed, and his heart was practically leaping out of his chest when Tamora shoved him backwards into a nearby wall. He dropped his gun, but before he could place his hands on her, he yelped as his vest vibrated.

Felix looked down to find the barrel of Calhoun's gun at his heart. She had shot him…he felt so betrayed. He could do nothing but stare, wide eyed, as Tamora Jean Calhoun stepped back with a satisfied grin and left without another word.

Pouting, Felix slid down the wall, picked up his gun and held it over his head. He had a few moments to process what all had happened before Ralph came barreling towards him.

"Felix! Felix! Vanellope's running me in circles, you got to help me take her out…What are you doing on the ground?"

"I can't, Ralph. I'm out."

"Wh—What do you mean you're out? The game just started!"

"It was Tamora! She gave those eyes and I fell for it. I was like putty in her hands!" Felix threw his hands in the air, completely exasperated. "I feel so used."

Ralph placed one of his strong hands on his friends shoulder, shaking it.

"Don't worry, Felix," Ralph said, upping the melodrama. "You will be avenged!"

The large man turned, and held his gun in the air, firing it sporadically as he charged through the arena, shouting. And pretty much as soon as Ralph was out of view, the lights came on along with the announcement that the game was over. Felix picked himself up and walked towards the exit.

"I got you good, Ralph!" Vanellope boasted as everyone took off their vests and put them away.

"Sure did, kid!" the large man raised his fist for a sportsman-like fist bump for the ladies.

However, there was one person in the group who wasn't acting a good sport, and that was Felix. He continued to pout as he hung his vest on its designated peg, and walked out onto the arcade floor.

"I think he's upset," Ralph whispered to the girls.

"I'll talk to him," Tamora sighed. Maybe the stunt she pulled was a little too much.

Walking out onto the arcade floor, she found nearby, standing against a wall with his arms crossed. Tamora couldn't help but be slightly amused; he was a grown man, but here he was acting like he was five.

"Is my boyfriend angry with me over a game of laser tag?" she teased, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"That was a dirty trick, Tammy Jean," Felix stated, his resolve unwavering. "And it was unfair."

"Yeah. Yeah, it was," Tamora nodded, patting Fix-It on the chest. "Can't argue with the results though."

Felix shook his head, and she caught a glimmer of a smile.

"You never—uh, you never kissed me quite _like that_ before," he said. "You…you know there're cameras in there, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm never gonna hear the end of it from my coworkers."

"Good."

Felix blinked, caught off guard by her response. Tamora leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Because I wanted to give you something to remember," she continued with a sly smile. "C'mon, lets go join your friends for some Go-Karts."

Felix smiled as Tamora took his hand in hers as she led him outside. He had a feeling from the first time he met her that she was someone special. But now, he knew for sure that she was downright _dynamite_.


End file.
